


How to Cat

by clandestine_xo



Series: The Story of Our Lives [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Implied Relationships, LuMin - Relationship, M/M, XiuHan - Relationship, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Luminations XiuHan Week 2017 Day 1: Cat





	How to Cat

“He’s judging me, I know it.”

Minseok has to bite on his thumb to keep from snickering. The entire situation was funny. He’s certain everyone else will think the same. But he was also sure that the man whining in his ear wouldn’t appreciate becoming a laughing stock among their friends.

“You scolded him.”

“He scratched through my favorite shoes.”

“You scolded him in two languages.”

“My favorite shoes!”

“It’s a cat.”

“So?”

“Do you speak cat?”

“You think this is funny, don’t you?”

A shiver runs up his spine as Lu Han’s voice dips low. He shakes his head to clear it of any thoughts. There should be no reason that their conversation should turn in any other direction than getting the Chinese idol to realize how ridiculous he was being.

“It’s probably seeking vengeance on you for calling him a pig,” Minseok replies.

“He _is_ fat,” the other states simply. “Oh my god, he just side-eyed me.”

“You couldn’t give him a better name than pig?”

Lu Han scoffs in his ear. “As if you can come up with a better name, Mister I-named-my-cat-Tan because look, Kim Tan!”

“At least I got creative,” Minseok huffs defensively.

“Oh please,” comes the teasing lilt. “Next thing I know, you’ll be getting another cat and naming it Chi. Kim Chi!”

There are several beats of silence that made Lu Han think the connection’s being spotty again, but he could still hear the soft breaths Minseok was making over the line.

“I hope Zhu claws at all your Ronaldo jerseys.”

Lu Han holds his phone away from his ear at the sound of a beep. He looks scandalized at the screen that confirms how Minseok had ended the call. “He hung up on me,” he says flatly, turning to the cat still staring at him from his perch on the table. “Zhu, he hung up on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before finding out that Zhu had passed. :(


End file.
